Make No Promises Tonight
by BuffyPikeBike
Summary: LUSAM. Lucky returns for Sam when she needs him the most ... A one shot sequel to this is coming soon!


_***This is a one shot I came up with to challenge myself to write a Lusam story in 1,000 words or less. I did but there will be a sequel coming up lol***_

**Make No Promises Tonight**

**Words:** 999

I don't know why I came here. Maybe I'm a masochist or a glutton for punishment. Okay, I know I am but I had to see her. When Nikolas told me how miserable she was; how much she had lost in the span of mere months, I knew I couldn't stay away. She very well could tell me to leave (she had every right to do that) but I had to tell her that I cared. I was here with my heart in hand; ready to be whatever she needed me to be.

I almost regretted knocking on the door though until I saw her open it. She looked tired and drawn and wary but as always, so beautiful too. When she said my name in surprise, I ached.

"Sam..." It took me awhile to find my voice looking into those impossibly big brown eyes of hers, sad as they were. "I – uh, can I come in?"

She still looked surprised, probably because she couldn't figure out why I was there. I had made it a mission in the past to avoid her at any cost. I couldn't deal with all the feelings I had for her. I still can't.

"Yeah." She opened the door wider to accept me. I noted her hesitancy to do so and once again ask myself if I am doing the right thing; if I am doing what she needs rather than what I want. It's too late though to turn back now. Looking around her apartment, I see memories of us everywhere. It breaks my heart a little more knowing that I threw all this away and for false promises, obsession, a teenage fantasy…

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. She leads me over to the sofa and we sit down, a good space between us as always. "Can I get you some coffee?" she asked me.

"No … I'm fine," I said. I knew her penchant to burn even coffee and besides, I didn't want her playing maid for me – ever.

We sat there for a long time in potent silence before she finally asked, "So what brings you by?"

I clear my throat. When I do find my voice finally, it sounds hoarse and thick with emotions I can't suddenly rein in. "I talked to Nikolas briefly on the phone when he returned to Port Charles. I asked how you were …" I break off for a moment. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't want to scare her off, make her hate me again. I had spent years avoiding even thinking her name but I had felt compelled to ask Nikolas about her and now here I was, travelling thousands of miles for what? I didn't even know.

Sam stares at me. "Well, what did he tell you?"

"That you had lost so much. So, so much." I watch her hands instinctively move to her flat belly where a life should have been. "I felt – I feel - so badly for you."

"I don't need your pity, Lucky," Sam said brusquely, trying very hard to conceal her emotions but I can see them in her stormy eyes.

"I am not pitying you. I just want to help if I can."

"And what exactly are you going to do, Lucky? Bring my child back to life? Patch up my marriage that by all intents and purposes never should have happened in the first place? How are you going make things right?" She sounds upset and bitter. A lot like the Sam I once knew who was angry at the world and everyone in it.

"I can't fix it," I admit. "But I can be there for you. If you need me."

She shakes her head and when she speaks this time; her voice is lower but still full of emotion. "Where were you when I really needed you, Lucky - when I was dealing with Franco raping me on my honeymoon, finding out I was pregnant and worrying for weeks that a psycho had gotten me pregnant, when I finally found out I was carrying Jason's child and all he said was that we never had to think of 'that horrible night again', when Jason was in the hospital fighting for his life and I was scared I was going to lose the dream I built up in my head; then when I did lose that dream when I miscarried near my third trimester? Where were you then, Lucky, and what makes you think I need you or anything you have to offer now?"

Tears slide down her face. Surprisingly, tears were in my own eyes as I finally digested the fact that she had basically suffered all alone and I hadn't been there for her like I once promised her I always would be.

"I wasn't aware of anything that went down. As soon as Nikolas told me what happened, I got right on a plane and came here. I promise you though that when you were suffering through all that, when I should have been there for you, you were in my thoughts and my heart. I just was afraid to admit I still cared. I was a coward. It was easier though than facing how I had hurt you… I'm so sorry. Nothing I can say will ever communicate how sorry I am I wasn't there when you needed a friend."

Tears pour down her face and mine give away too. When she reaches for my hand, I don't pull away. I can't. I am too hypnotized – right or wrong – by her skin on mine again.

"I do need a friend, Lucky," she admits. "I don't know if I can give you more than that right now but I do need you in my life."

She gives me no promises tonight but I do promise her something myself. _If ever she needs me again, I will be there the way I should have been all along._


End file.
